Tel père, tel fils
by Snape02
Summary: Adrahil mène une petite vie paisible dans les mines de la Moria, dix ans après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Mais lorsqu'une attaque d'orques ravage la cité souterraine, une révélation bouleverse sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfiction, autour de l'univers de Tolkien ! J'ai déjà une idée bien précise de la suite de l'histoire, alors j'ose espérer que je posterai avec plus de régularité que mes autres histoires. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (-:**

**Disclaimers : ****L'univers ne m'appartient pas. Seul les personnages de ce chapitre, ainsi que le nom de la plante, sortent de mon imagination**

* * *

- Plus tard, je veux être un grand homme. Non pas de ceux qui se pensent puissants mais ne savent que se battre comme des bêtes dans des guerres impitoyables, non ! Je veux être un érudit, quelqu'un au savoir si grand que je pourrai rivaliser avec les grands intellectuels de l'Histoire !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que les guerres n'apportent rien ? Tu oublies que si les hommes du peuple libre n'avait pas combattu "comme des bêtes", nous serions tous sous le joug de Sauron.

- Je ne méprise pas la guerre en elle-même, mon ami. Je dis simplement qu'elles se gagnent avec la tête, et non avec les bras.

Mes dernières paroles arrachèrent un rictus à mon ami, qui, assis à côté de moi, regardait le ciel d'un air absorbé. Sur son visage était clairement visible une tristesse terrible, qu'il essayait en vain de cacher derrière son masque de froideur. Immédiatement, je fus saisi de remords. Je n'étais pourtant pas sans savoir que son père était décédé dix ans plus tôt, au cours d'une des batailles de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il semblait évident qu'en m'entendant comparer les soldats à des bêtes, mon cher Eunulion l'eut directement pris comme une insulte envers son défunt paternel. Sentant la gêne s'installer entre nous, je voulu m'excuser auprès de mon meilleur ami, mais les mots ne vinrent pas comme je l'aurais désiré.

- Je...Ce n'était pas...Tentais-je de dire, regardant mon ami d'un air désolé

- Ce n'est rien, Adrahil. Me répondit-il vivement, sans détacher ses yeux du ciel. Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

Malgré ces mots qui se voulaient amicaux, je sentais bien une certaine peine dépeindre dans la voix du jeune nain. Malhabile, je cherchais dans mon esprit quelques phrases qui pourraient effacer la douleur que j'avais fait naitre dans le cœur d'Eunulion, mais ce dernier fut plus prompte et reprit la parole.

- Il ne fait tard, Adrahil. Me fit-il remarquer. Tu devrais rentrer à la mine avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètent.

Hésitant un instant, je finis par céder et me relevai du talus de feuilles sur lequel nous nous étions installés. Mon ami ne m'imita pas, j'en conclu qu'il désirait rester un moment seul. Je m'apprêtai à reprendre le chemin de la maison, lorsque je m'arrêtai, et, tournant le dos à mon ami, lui déclara dans un murmure :

- Ton père était quelqu'un de bien, Eunulion. J'en suis sûr.

Mais alors que je me remettais en marche pour retourner aux mines, la voix du nain se fit entendre, claire et grave dans la nuit.

- Et toi tu seras quelqu'un de grand, mon ami. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

* * *

Sitôt franchis le pas de la porte, je sentis une masse chevelue se jeter dans mes bras en criant mon prénom. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres tandis que le petit être, tout contre moi, ne cessait de répéter :

- Adrahil ! Adrahil ! Nous avons eu tellement peur ! Et Maman ! Avec toutes ces attaques d'orques...

- Du calme, Talia, du calme. Lui chuchotais-je doucement en caressant son dos pour la rassurer. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Lentement, avec mille précautions, je repoussai ma petite sœur de manière à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vis me fit très vite regretter mon expédition nocturne, et pour cause ! Les larmes emplissaient le regard de ma petite Talia et ses mains, tout comme le reste de son corps, tremblait d'une peur indicible. Je dus la soulever dans mes bras pour pouvoir continuer ma route, car l'enfant refusait de me lâcher. Finalement, j'entrai dans le salon, tentant vainement d'aborder un sourire rassurant alors que mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée du sermon à venir.

- Mon chéri !

Après ma sœur, ce fut au tour de ma mère de me prendre dans ses bras. Bien que gêné, je ne dis rien, de peur d'aggraver les réprimandes à venir. Et en effet, je ne me trompai guère. Mon père, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis son fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce fut le premier à lancer le sujet.

- Que faisais-tu dehors, à une pareille heure ? Me demanda t-il de son air inquisiteur.

- Je...

J'hésitais un moment, choisissant judicieusement les mots qui pourraient apaiser la colère de mes parents. Finalement, je me décidai à leur avouer la vérité, rien que la vérité.

- J'étais avec Eunulion. Nous cherchions une plante médicinale que j'avais découverte en feuilletant l'un de vos livres. Mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvée, alors après deux heures de recherches, nous nous sommes posés sur un talus et avons discuté.

Mon père poussa un soupir, tandis que ma mère, qui m'avait prise Talia des bras, avait quitté la pièce pour me laisser régler le soucis avec son mari.

- Assied-toi là, veux-tu. Me lança mon père en me désignant le siège non loin de lui, près du feu qui grondait dans la cheminée.

Docile, j'obéis et vins m'assoir à l'endroit que me montrait mon père. Depuis toujours, je vouais à cet homme un grand respect qui m'empêchais de le contredire ou de me montrer insolent. Non pas qu'il m'eut fait peur, loin de là, mais mon père dégageait -naturellement, cela va sans dire- une aura de grandeur qui inspirait l'obéissance et le respect. De plus, je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier, ou ne serait-ce qu'hausser la voix, ce qui contribuait à former en moi l'image d'un père calme et, qui plus est, affectueux.

- Tu sais, mon fils, commença t-il, que les attaques d'orques redoublent ces derniers temps. Malgré la destruction de Sauron il y a de cela dix ans, une infime partie de ses troupes a survécu. Infime, certes, mais suffisante pour nous causer pas mal de tourments avec leurs attaques à répétition. Nous ignorons encore pourquoi nous sommes la cible de ces monstres, mais d'ici à ce qu'ils soient totalement éradiquer, l'ordre avait été donné de ne pas quitter les mines, pour plus de sécurité.

- Je sais, Père. Répondis-je, regardant mes pieds d'un air penaud. Excusez-moi.

- Ta curiosité et ton désir d'apprendre sont louables, Adrahil. Continua t-il. Mais en ces temps difficiles, il faut que tu comprennes qu'un jeune garçon de 17 ans ne pourrait pas tenir tête à à une armée d'orques meurtriers. De plus...Je ne sais pas comment ta mère et moi pourrions faire si...

Mon père ne termina jamais sa phrase, mais il n'en eu pas le besoin. Je compris où il voulait en venir, et acquiesçai, sérieux. Ceci parut satisfaire mon paternel qui mit fin à notre entretien et me congédia d'un geste de la main.

- Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, si tu veux.

Il ne fallut pas me le répéter deux fois. D'un bon, je fus sur pieds et me précipitai sur mon père, et, déposant un bref bisou sur sa joue, lui déclara :

- Merci Père, bonne nuit.

Puis, détournant la tête vers la cuisine où devaient être ma mère et ma sœur, je criais un "bonne nuit" avant de me jeter sur la porte adjacente au salon, qui donnait directement sur ma chambre.

* * *

Après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte derrière moi, je courus jusqu'à mon lit et me laissai choir à quatre pattes, cherchant activement le livre que j'avais caché ici. Ce livre, c'était celui de mon père, dans lequel j'avais entendu parlé, pour la première fois, de l'Actaria Falinae, une plante magique qui guérirait n'importe quelle blessure avec une rapidité prodigieuse. Cette plante qui m'avait donné tant de fils à retordre aujourd'hui et que je n'avais finalement pas trouvée. Je feuilletai donc l'ouvrage d'une main fébrile jusqu'à retomber sur la page qui m'intéressait, et lu à haute voix :

- L'Actaria Falinae est une plante de taille moyenne, aux fleurs d'un magnifique rouge écarlate. Selon les dires de certains botanistes, elles ne pourraient se développer que dans les milieux humides, bien loin des rayons du soleil qui lui sont néfastes, ce qui est exceptionnel pour un végétal. Mais il ne s'agit pas de sa seule particularité qui la rend exceptionnelle. En effet, cette plante aurait pour capacité de guérir toutes sortes de blessures...

Connaissant par cœur les lignes suivantes, je préférai donc les sauter pour arriver directement à ce qui m'intéressait, un petit plus bas dans le même paragraphe.

- La légende voudrait qu'un vieux mage dont le nom nous ai égaré de nos jours l'eut trouvé, durant le Premier Âge, non loin des mines de la Moria. Seulement, personne ne l'a retrouvé depuis, et ce merveilleux végétal demeure égaré depuis ces temps anciens.

Ne comprenant guère les raisons de mon échec dans ma recherche, je fermai le livre d'un geste rageur avant de me laisser tomber dans mon lit. J'avais besoin de cette plante. Non pas pour guérir une quelconque blessure, non ! Mais cette plante semblait tellement incroyable et rare, que si je parvenais à la trouver, mes contemporains seraient obligés de me considérer comme un grand homme !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je décidai d'essayer de dormir. Peut-être aurais-je plus de chances dans mes recherches demain ? Mais j'eu beau essayé de songer à autre chose, de compter les moutons ou même les étoiles, les bras de Morphée me refusèrent et je me retournai inlassablement dans mon lit durant de longues heures.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que je désespérais à trouver le sommeil, que le sujet me revint en mémoire. Grimaçant, je tentai de le repousser mais rien n'y fit et bientôt, je me relevai et allai me positionner devant le grand miroir qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Mon regard se planta sur le reflet que me renvoyait la glace, allant et venant de ma tête à mes pieds.

Depuis des années, lorsque je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir, le même sujet finissait par assaillir mon esprit d'adolescent. Sujet ridicule, me direz-vous, et je vous prie de croire que j'ai essayé de m'en convaincre. Mais tandis que mes yeux s'attardaient sur mes cheveux châtains bercés de reflets roux, je songeais tour à tour aux visages de mes parents, ainsi que de ma sœur. Chacun avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, et raides, qui plus est. Un trait de famille, disaient certains. Alors pourquoi je n'en avais pas hérité, moi ? Je restai ainsi de longues minutes, à contempler les boucles qui encerclaient mon visage, avant de m'attarder sur les traits de mon visage. Fins, élégants comme dit parfois Eunalion, trop élégants même, disaient d'autres. "Tu n'es pas un nain, Adrahil" se moquaient les autres adolescents en ricanant. "Tu n'en as ni la carrure ni la force". Et ils avaient raison. Plus les années passaient, et moins je me sentais un nain.

* * *

J'ignore à quel moment je m'étais endormi, mais lorsque le hurlement déchira l'air autour de moi, je me réveillai en sursaut, sur mon lit. Mon esprit embrumé peina quelques instants à réaliser ce qui se poussait, mais très vite, un second cri vint éclaircir mes pensées. Mon prénom. C'était mon prénom que l'on criait. Ma mère ! C'était elle ! Brusquement, je sortis de mon lit et, ouvrant la porte menant au salon, tombai sur une scène digne de mes pires cauchemars.

Cinq orques se tenaient devant moi, leurs armes à la main, l'un d'eux menaçait ma mère, acculée contre un mur. Désespéré, je cherchai du regard mon père, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose mais ce que je vis m'horrifia encore davantage. Il était bien là, où plutôt son cadavre, étendu par terre, non loin de moi. Je voulus crier, mais quelque chose dans ma gorge m'en empêcha et je restai bouche bée sans savoir quoi faire.

Un orque, cependant, me rappela vite à la réalité. Levant son arme au dessus de ma tête, il s'apprêtait à me fracasser le crâne, et y parvint presque sans compter mon brusque bon sur le côté. D'une main maladroite, je me saisis de la canne de mon père, qui trainait près de son fauteuil, et fis mine de m'en servir telle une épée. Cela n'impressionna guère mon agresseur qui s'élança sur moi, son arme pointée dans ma direction. Je crus un instant que tout était terminé, mais dans un dernier instinct de survie, je réussi à frapper son épée avec mon misérable morceau de bois. Le coup ne fut pas rude mais suffit à surprendre le monstre qui relâcha sa prise et fut désarmé.

Mais je n'eu guère le temps de me réjouir de ma parade qu'un second orque me surprit par derrière. Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir et sentis brusquement le métal froid pénétrer mon épaule. Je poussai un cri de douleur mêlé d'horreur en constatant que la pointe de l'arme avait traversé ma chaire. Dans un suintement atroce, l'orque extirpa son arme et je perdis équilibre, m'effondrant au sol. Je voulus me relever pour porter secours à ma mère, toujours menacée par une autre de ces bêtes, mais quelque chose me clouait au sol. Ma respiration se fit haletante et le monde tourna autour de moi alors que le cri de ma mère achevait de consumer ma raison.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que je revins à moi, alors que je réalisai que les orques s'en étaient allés, me laissant pour mort. Pour mort ! Les derniers évènements me revinrent alors brusquement en mémoire, et je criai avec toutes les forces qui me restaient :

- Maman !

Ma pauvre mère était elle aussi tombée au sol, une vilaine blessure au niveau du cœur. Faisant fi de l'atroce douleur qui me lançait dans l'épaule droite, je rampais jusqu'à la femme qui comptait le plus dans ma vie, tout en murmurant :

- Maman...Maman...Ca va aller...

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me rendis compte que la blessure était bien plus grave que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais elle n'allait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas elle, pas ma mère ! Mais alors que je répétais comme un dément que les secours allaient arrivés, que tout allait bien se passer, elle me prit la main dans la sienne en murmurant faiblement :

- Mon fils...Nous savons tout deux qu'il est trop tard... Je...

- Non, ne dis pas de bêtises ! La coupais-je, paniqué.

Alors que je sentais une peur angoissante me serrer la gorge, je fus surpris d'apercevoir un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres minces de ma mère. Celle-ci reprit alors, respirant difficilement :

- Ton père...Adrahil, retrouve...Ton père.

- Mon père ? Répétais-je, incrédule. Mon père est mort, maman !

- Non...Non, mon chéri. Nia ma mère difficilement. Ton père...

Subitement, sa main serrant la mienne se relâcha et retomba le long de son corps. Il me fallut de longues secondes avant de réaliser l'inimaginable, avant que mes mains tâchées de sang ne se mettent à trembler convulsivement et que mes larmes se mettent à rouler le long de mes joues. Dans un cri déchirant, j'enfouis mon visage contre l'épaule de ma mère et resta ainsi, m'agrippant à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, je n'avais pas bougé et il fallut toute la patience des nains pour réussir à me faire lâcher prise, m'emmenant dans une autre pièce pour tenter de me calmer, et, bien sûr, de me soigner. Mais leurs mots doux n'apaisèrent pas mes sanglots, qui, au contraire, redoublèrent lorsque je compris la gravité de la situation.

Une attaque d'orques. Une de ces attaques dont m'avait parlé mon père la veille au soir. Mon père...Mon pauvre père... Et ma sœur ? Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis hier, et lorsque je posai la question à quelques camarades, ceux-ci me répondirent qu'eux non plus. Cette dernière nouvelle m'acheva entièrement. J'avais tout perdu. Ma mère, mon père et ma pauvre sœur qui avait dit périr dans le massacre. Je n'avais pas retrouvé non Eunalion mais me doutant du destin funeste qu'il avait dût connaitre, n'eu pas le cœur à demander confirmation.

Nous étions des centaines dans les mines de la Moria avant cette terrible attaque. Attaque redoutablement bien organisée, comparée aux précédentes, et pour cause, nos défenses, pour la première fois, n'avait put empêché l'ennemi de pénétrer dans notre cité souterraine. Aujourd'hui, nous étions tout juste une trentaine de nains, blessés dans la bataille, mais bien vivants.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais seul. Quoi que pas tout à fait, d'après ce que ma mère m'avait révélé au soir de sa vie.

Il me restait quelqu'un.

Un père.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je n'osais pas espérer que ce chapitre serait aussi long, car c'est le plus conséquent que je n'eu écrit jusqu'à ce jour ^-^. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura satisfait. La suite devrait arrivé dans les jours à venir. D'ici là, laissez une p'tite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir x) Allez, bisous tout le monde**

**Ciao !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction, posté un petit peu plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. (-: J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous plaira, et je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu le début de mon histoire, même s'ils n'ont pas laissés de reviews. ^-^**

**Mimi70 : Un petit remerciement spécial pour toi :-) Merci pour ta review qui m'a faite très plaisir, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir une dès le premier chapitre. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Je tenais juste à te prévenir que l'action va se détourner pendant un moment de la Moria, même si mes personnages finiront par y revenir, c'est promis ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et merci encore**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède, bien entendu, rien du merveilleux univers de Tolkien. Seuls les personnages (hormis Aragorn, dommage x) ) et l'intrigue viennent de moi**

* * *

Se passa t-il des heures, ou bien des journées, avant que l'on ne vienne me chercher pour m'annoncer la suite des évènements ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. L'annonce du décès probable de ma petite sœur fut pour moi le coup de grâce, et je me laissai tomber -ou plutôt, m'écrouler- sur une chaise de ce qui avait été auparavant notre cuisine, à ma famille et à moi. Ma famille...

Sans que je ne m'en fut réellement rendu compte, mon regard plongea dans le vide et je demeurai ainsi, les pensées trop nombreuses pour s'assembler en un ensemble cohérent dans ma pauvre tête. Une partie de moi me répétait que tout cela était impossible, qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un mauvais et terrible rêve et que j'allais me réveiller, d'un moment à l'autre, dans les bras de ma mère qui viendrait me réconforter. Mon père serait dans le salon, endormi devant son journal encore ouvert, comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout devait bien se passer.

Mais une autre partie de moi, dont je ne cessais d'essayer de taire la voix, me harcelait de ces quatre mots : "Tu ne dors pas". Si ! Si, je dormais ! Je me retenais désespérément à cette idée, comme un noyé cherchant de l'air. Coupé du monde, je restais ainsi prostré, le visage renfermé sur l'immense peine qui m'envahissait. Je remarquai bien quelques uns de mes camarades virevolter autour de moi, s'empressant auprès des blessés qui pouvaient encore être sauvés, mais ils n'étaient que formes indistinctes, personnages flous et sans importance. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour moi m'avait été arraché cette nuit.

Alors que mon esprit vagabondait à ces méditations, je sentis que l'on me touchait le bras. Je ne réagis cependant pas, comprenant qu'il devait s'agir d'un ami, ou du moins d'une âme charitable, qui soignait et pansait ma blessure. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, et je me retrouvai de nouveau seul au milieu de cette foule de visages si familiers et pourtant si lointains en cet instant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un vieil ami de mon père, Balthazar, vint me chercher, que je fus brusquement extirpé de mes pensées.

- Adrahil...Commença t-il de sa voix la plus tendre. Adrahil, il va falloir partir.

- Quoi ?!

Ma réponse fut instantanée. Parce qu'après avoir perdu ma famille, j'allais devoir laissé derrière moi ma maison ? Le seul endroit que j'eu connu au monde, hormis les alentours des mines. Non, c'était hors de question.

Devant ma brusque réaction, Balthazar sourit tristement. Puis, doucement, il vint se placer devant moi et s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur. Depuis tout petit, j'aimais énormément cet homme, sa barbe qui lui donnait une allure de Père Noël, et ses yeux rieurs qui lui donnaient un air de grand enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, toute trace de joie avait disparue de ses prunelles d'un noir profond et sa barbe blonde avait été légèrement noircie par quelques brûlures causées je ne savais trop comment.

- Il va falloir partir, mon petit. Me répéta t-il gentiment. La Moria est tombée, et les orques ne tarderont pas à revenir pour prendre possession des lieux. Si nous nous trouvons encore ici à ce moment-là, nous...

- Je me fiche de ce qui pourrait nous arriver ! M'écriais-je violemment en bondissant de ma chaise. C'est ma maison, ici, et je ne la laisserai pas à des sales monstres ! Je... Je veux...

Le regard de Balthazar se fit compatissant, et tandis qu'il se relevait pour me faire face, je vis à sa mine contrariée qu'il cherchait quelques arguments pour me convaincre de le suivre.

- Adrahil...Tenta t-il, désespéré. Ton père n'aurait pas voulu...

- Mon père est mort ! Hurlais-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Et sur ces sombres paroles, je partis en courant, ignorant la douleur qui me transperçait l'épaule. Je traversai le salon où j'avais passé tant de soirées avec ma famille et me jetai dans ma chambre, sans un regard en arrière. Néanmoins, sur le seuil de cette dernière, je m'arrêtai subitement, la douleur m'étreignant le cœur.

Le contraste entre cette pièce et celle que j'avais laissé derrière moi était saisissant. Si le salon avait été le lieu d'un combat terrible entre mes parents et les orques, s'il avait ravagé et souillé du sang de ses occupants, ma chambre, elle, était demeurée intacte. Les orques ne l'avaient pas pénétrée, tant et si bien qu'il flottait encore dans l'air ce parfum de jeunesse et de joie de vivre qui emplit la chambre de tout enfant. Mes jouets étaient encore éparpillés, comme je les avais laissés, tandis que mes livres demeuraient soigneusement placé dans leurs étagères. Rien n'avait bougé depuis que je l'avais quitté, c'était un miracle.

Ce choc passé, je repris ma course jusqu'à mon lit où, comme la veille au soir, je me laissai tombé sur les genoux. Très vite, je retrouvai, non sans un certain soulagement, le livre de mon père, qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas été dérangé. Alors, ce fut plus que ce que je ne pouvais en supporter : je m'effondrai en larmes, serrant contre mon torse mon si cher ouvrage. Je n'entendis pas Balthazar me suivre à pas feutrés et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule gauche que je l'entendis me dire :

- Tu peux l'emmener, si tu veux.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, de peur que l'ami de la famille n'entende le son de ma voix étranglée. Puis, je me relevai, et sans le regarder, je me mis en marche pour quitter la Moria, ma maison, tandis que Balthazar gardait un bras autour de mon cou pour me serrer contre lui.

* * *

- Où allons-nous ? Finis-je par demander, le nez au vent et le souffle court.

- A Minas Tirith. Me répondit un nain dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, quelques mètres devant moi.

- Et c'est loin, ça, Minas Truc ? Demandais-je de nouveau, la rapidité de mes pas s'amenuisant à chaque seconde qui passait.

Mes paroles arrachèrent un léger rire à la troupe de nains qui m'entourait. Comme aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à me répondre, ce fut Balthazar, qui, marchant près de moi, s'en chargea :

- Oh, très loin, mon petit. Me lança t-il avec un triste sourire. A des jours de marches tout au mieux, des semaines si nous trainons.

- Des semaines ? Répétais-je, abasourdi. Mais nous n'arriverons jamais, Balt' ! Nous sommes perdus !

- Mais non...Me rassura le vieux nain. Nous ne sommes jamais perdus tant qu'il nous reste ne serait-ce qu'un souffle de vie au plus profond de nous, Adrahil, souviens-toi en.

* * *

La journée s'acheva sans nulle autre péripétie. Durant les quelques heures qui nous séparaient du déjeuner, nous marchâmes tous, groupés dans un silence de mort, à travers les montagnes qui semblaient vouloir ralentir notre avancée. Très vite, je sentis mes jambes faiblir, peu habituées à des marches si rudes et si longues. Mes camarades, quant à eux, semblaient infatigables, et continuaient de marcher comme si les montées qui nous barraient la route n'avait été qu'un vulgaire terrain plat. Une triste pensée traversa mon esprit. L'on m'avait souvent répété que je n'étais pas un nain ; déjà car je n'y ressemblais pas physiquement, et puis car je n'en avais pas la force. Aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte que je n'en avais pas l'endurance.

En milieu de journée, la rumeur que le petit Adrahil était en train de faiblir commença à se répandre à travers le groupe. A mon grand désespoir car je détestais paraitre un fardeau pour ceux qui m'entouraient, mes amis ralentirent leur rythme pour se caler sur le mien. Dieu merci, aucun ne me fit la moindre réflexion, aussi encourageante soit-elle. Ils ne m'enfoncèrent pas davantage dans mon gêne.

Nous nous arrêtâmes peu de temps après pour faire une pause. Quelques nains, avant notre départ, avaient pensé à prendre les vivres nécessaires à notre survie. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas pu se charger énormément, et les victuailles que nous avions avec nous ne suffiraient probablement à nous nourrir que durant deux ou trois jours, si les repas étaient maigres. Nous fîmes donc une brève halte, juste le temps de grignoter une miche de pain et un morceau de jambon, avant de reprendre notre chemin.

Lorsque je pus enfin reposer mes pieds engourdis, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Le fils du roi, qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque et qui nous accompagnait, avait décidé que nous passerions la nuit dans ces bois obscures où, selon lui, l'ennemi ne viendrait pas nous chercher. Certains firent donc un feu, tandis que d'autres, dont je faisais parti, cherchaient quelques baies sauvages pour conserver nos réserves des jours à venir.

Ce fut l'ami Balt', qui, finalement, me proposa d'aller me coucher. Je me couchai donc à même le sol, la tête sur un rondin de bois et le regard rivé sur le ciel et ses étoiles, ciel que je contemplais la veille encore avec mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami qui n'était plus. Je grimaçais à cette idée, et tentai de fermer les yeux, à la recherche d'un sommeil hypothétique. Mais rien ne vint. Alors que tout le monde m'avait imité et que le silence avait prit possession des lieux, je me retournai vers Balthazar, qui s'était couché non loin, et lui demanda tout bas :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Minas Tirith, hein, Balt' ?

Regardant le vieil ami de mes parents les yeux clos, je me demandai un instant s'il ne dormait pas. Mais très vite, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du nain qui rouvrit les yeux et me dit d'une voix claire, signe évident que je ne l'avais pas tiré des bras de Morphée :

- Nous allons rejoindre le roi du Gondor. Il nous accueillera sûrement dans notre exil.

- Et s'il ne veut pas ? M'enquis-je, légèrement anxieux.

Balthazar se mit à rire tout bas, avant de me répondre dans un murmure :

- Bien sûr que si, il voudra. Le roi est bon, et juste. Il ne nous laissera pas ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le dis ? Le contredis-je, la peur perçant dans ma voix.

- Tout le monde me le dit ! Me rétorqua le vieux nain, amusé par ma naïveté. Tu ne connais donc pas l'histoire de la Guerre de l'Anneau ?

- J'avoue qu'il s'agit d'un sujet que mes parents n'aimaient pas aborder. Confessais-je, le regard perdu parmi les points étincelants dans le ciel. Le père d'un de mes amis est mort au combat, mais je n'en sais pas davantage.

Le silence parut un instant reprendre ses droits. Je tournai la tête vers mon ami qui, à son tour, s'était perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles. Au vu de ses traits tirés, je dirais même plutôt qu'il devait être absorbé dans ses souvenirs. Je m'apprêtai à m'excuser pour la douleur que j'avais sûrement réveillé en son cœur, mais il fut plus prompte que moi, et se mit à me raconter, d'une voix basse et grave :

- Il était une fois un jeune garçon, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, un jeune prince, qui vivait parmi les elfes de Fondcombes. L'enfant ne connaissait rien de ses origines, et pour cause, son père adoptif avait refusé de les lui partager. Estel, comme l'appelaient ses camarades elfes, étaient un enfant plein de qualités merveilleuses. Quelqu'un de bon avec un cœur d'or. Un cœur de roi.

- Alors pourquoi son père ne lui a rien dit ? Le coupais-je brusquement en me tournant vers lui, impatient de connaitre la suite.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, petit impatient. Me répliqua le nain avec un sourire complice.

Mon regard dériva vers le feu pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Balthazar. Celui-ci sourit devant mon air penaud, avant de reprendre :

- Pour répondre à ta question, l'elfe voulait protéger son fils de ses sombres origines. En effet, des années auparavant, l'un de ses ancêtres, un roi nommé Isildur, avait renoncé à la paix au profit du pouvoir. A l'issu d'une guerre redoutable qui avait coûté la vie à la plupart de ses hommes, il avait finit par vaincre le mal en personne : Sauron. Mais il récupéra son anneau de pouvoir et alors qu'il aurait dût le jeter dans la Montagne du Destin pour détruire Sauron à tout jamais, il se l'accapara, et cela causa sa perte.

Le vieux nain marqua une pause avant de continuer.

- Lorsqu'Estel fut un homme, son père se décida à lui avouer toute la vérité. Aragorn, tel était son vrai nom, celui que lui avait donné les humains. L'héritier d'Isildur dut alors apprendre à vivre avec le lourd fardeau de son ancêtre, ainsi qu'avec l'idée que le trône du Gondor lui revenait de droit. Il mena alors une vie compliquée, jusqu'à devenir rôdeur sous le nom de Grand-Pas.

- Et qu'a à voir la Guerre de l'Anneau, là-dedans ? Le coupais-je de nouveau, désireux de connaitre la fin de son récit.

Balthazar me regarda de ce regard que porte un père à son enfant désobéissant. Immédiatement, je regrettai mes paroles, ce qui fit de nouveau rire le nain qui poursuivit :

- Ce que cela a à voir, c'est qu'environ un demi-siècle plus tard, Aragorn se retrouva projeté au cœur d'une grande guerre causé par l'objet qui avait fait faillir son ancêtre : l'Anneau de Sauron. Il se lança alors dans une grande quête, en compagnie d'un elfe, de Hobbits, d'hommes, mais aussi d'un nain. Ensembles, ils vécurent de grandes aventures et durent faire face à de nombreux dangers. Mais finalement, durant une grande bataille à la Porte Noire, l'Anneau fut détruit par le Hobbit, et Aragorn put remonter sur le trône de ses ancêtres. Aujourd'hui, il règne sur nous tous sous le nom d'Elessar. C'est lui que nous allons retrouver.

Bien malgré moi, je ne put empêcher toutes les étoiles du ciel de venir briller dans mes yeux. Le récit de mon vieil ami Balt' avait su enflammer mon cœur, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à cet homme que j'allais sûrement rencontrer dans quelques semaines tout au plus. Un roi ? Un vrai ?

Lorsque le nain déclara qu'il était maintenant temps de dormir, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil avant de longues heures. Excité comme jamais, j'en oubliai presque les évènements dramatiques de la nuit dernière et lorsque je m'écroulai dans les bras de Morphée, l'image d'un majestueux roi vint ponctuer mes rêves.

Mais alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à me proclamer son intendant -pourquoi intendant ? Je n'en savais rien-, ce ne fut plus le visage d'Aragorn qui se tenait devant moi, mais bien celui de ma mère qui me répétait d'une voix faible :

- Retrouve...Ton père.

Et sur ces mots, je m'éveillai en sursaut.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis un petit peu anxieux à l'idée que ce que j'ai écris vous déplaise. Il n'y a qu'une seul moyen de me dire que ce n'est pas le cas...Review ! (-: Allez, je vous laisse, je vais écrire la suite ! Bisous tout le monte **

**Ciao !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre de ma fic'. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'y ai passé pas mal de temps, d'autant plus que la dernière scène qui y figure m'était très chère. Disons que je suis à moitié convaincu par le résultat. En tous cas, je tenais à remercier de nouveau toutes les personnes qui sont passées par ici et ont lu le début de mon histoire, même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de reviews. **

**Mimi70 : Suivant tes conseils, j'ai pris mon temps afin de rédiger le chapitre suivant. J'ai fait attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas plus court que les deux précédents, au contraire, je crois même qu'il est un petit peu plus long. Merci en tout cas beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en tout cas plus qu'il ne me plait à moi :) A bientôt**

**FaenaFiliana : Merci pour ta petite review bien sympathique (-: Voici la suite ^^**

* * *

Lorsque Balthazar se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne me retrouva pas à l'endroit où il m'avait vu au moment de nous endormir, ce qui, je suppose, dût lui cause une certaine frayeur. Je dis "je suppose" car au moment où je vous raconte ceci, mes pas m'avait déjà mené bien loin, tant et si bien que je ne fus pas là pour observer la scène. Cependant, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer la peur que je causais à mon vieil ami, et tandis que je foulais d'un pas assuré les hautes herbes qui me barraient la route, je m'abandonnais tout entier à cette joie enivrante qui me prenait chaque fois que je partais en expédition. Et puis -par Isildur !-, cette expédition était exceptionnelle ! Pour une fois que je pouvais m'éloigner de la Moria et ainsi découvrir de nouveaux spécimens, je me devais de profiter de l'occasion.

A cette pensée, je m'arrêtai net dans ma marche. Mon regard balaya lentement l'étendue végétale qui se présentait devant moi, alors que mon esprit, à l'opposé, tournait à toute vitesse. _Profiter de l'occasion_. Quelle pensée égoïste ! Ma famille venait de se faire tuer, et moi, je ne songeais qu'à profiter de notre exil pour partir à la recherche de plante ! Brusquement, l'horreur me saisit et une effroyable nausée me fit tourner la tête. Abominable. J'étais abominable.

Alors, ce fut comme si mon corps était devenu bien trop lourd pour mes faibles jambes, et je m'effondrai dans l'herbe, me cachant le visage au creux de mes mains avec honte. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi, misérable recroquevillé sur le sol, laissant aller mes pensées à ceux que j'aimais et que je ne reverrais jamais. Ce ne fut que lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent chauffer doucement mes tempes que je réalisai la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Me relevant doucement, mon regard retomba par hasard sur une grande fougère non loin de moi, dont les courbes et l'allure me firent l'impression de beaucoup de grâce. Un instant, j'hésitai à ouvrir mon livre que j'avais emmené avec moi, un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité m'étreignant le cœur.

_"Ne pense pas au passé, mon fils. C'est là la plus grande faiblesse de l'homme. De penser au passé"_

C'est ce que m'avait dit mon père il y a quelques années. Je n'avais alors que douze ans et ma vieille tante Adeila venait de mourir, d'une maladie incurable, je crois. Mon père, qui était alors assis dans son fauteuil du salon, ne cessait de broyer du noir depuis trois jours qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il m'avait alors confié ces paroles, l'air pensif, comme s'il cherchait autant à s'en convaincre qu'à m'en persuader moi-même.

Je ne sais pourquoi je raconte cela, ni pourquoi ces termes me sont ainsi revenus à cet instant, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père avait raison. Penser à mes parents, ma sœur et mes amis, qui faisaient maintenant partis du passé, était une faiblesse, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être faible en ces durs moments d'exil. Les quelques survivants qui m'accompagnaient n'avaient pas besoin d'un fardeau comme cela s'ils voulaient arriver à Minas Tirith dans les prochains jours. Ainsi, je devais me forcer à penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que le temps de ce voyage. Après, j'aviserai. Mais d'ici-là, je devais oublier.  
Et la seule chose qui pouvait me faire oublier était la botanique.

J'ouvris donc mon livre.

* * *

- Adrahil ! Adrahil ! Mon Dieu, où es-tu ?

La voix du vieux Balthazar me sortit brusquement de ma contemplation florale. J'eu tout juste le temps de me redresser sur mes pieds avant que le nain ne se jette sur moi, me poussant dans le bosquet le plus proche. Le reste ne fut que confusion et panique. Mon ami et moi même qui roulâmes dans les feuilles, les ronces qui me griffèrent le visage puis Balthazar qui plaqua sa main sur ma bouche. Dans la cohue, je manquai de perdre mon précieux livre, mais une chance que je resserrai ma prise sur ma main, empêchant le dernier souvenir de mon père de m'échapper.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, mon premier réflexe fut de demander au vieux nain ce qui se passait. Mais ce dernier ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion et conserva sa main contre ma bouche avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas, avant de porter son index à ses lèvres. Je compris immédiatement que quelque chose de grave devait se passer, je me résignai donc à parler et retins ma respiration, dans le ridicule espoir de ne pas faire de bruit.

Ce que j'entendis alors me glaça le sang. Le rire des orques, ce rire à la fois mesquin et terrifiant, tout près de nous. Un simple regard sur ma gauche me suffit à percevoir leurs pieds, à tout juste une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage, hors du bosquet. Terrifié, je reportais mon attention sur mon mentor qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poils, espérant trouver dans ses yeux un "je ne sais quoi" qui aurait fait fuir ma peur. Ce que j'y lu alors dépassa tout ce que j'avais bien pu imaginer : de la grandeur. Enfin, si on oubliait que mon ami était en ce moment serré contre moi afin de se cacher sous le feuillage d'un buisson. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux le rendait superbe. Il n'était plus ce vieux papy qui se déguisait en Père Noël durant les fêtes, mais avait cette lueur dans les prunelles de l'homme qui sait se faire obéir.

Il me sembla que les orques demeurèrent près de nous pendant une éternité. Mais finalement, je vis leurs pieds se mouvoir et bientôt, leur voix se fit plus lointaine, avant de disparaitre complètement. Balthazar me rendit l'usage de ma langue et se redressa, avant de me proposer son aide pour en faire autant. Lorsque je fus à mon tour debout, je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi afin de m'assurer que le danger avait bien disparu. Mais soudain, une terrible pensée me vint à l'esprit :

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je vivement, la peur me nouant l'estomac.

Un silence pesant s'installant entre le nain et moi. Ce dernier me répondit finalement, les yeux tournés en direction du sud :

- Je ne sais pas, Adrahil. Alors que nous étions en train de te chercher, les orques nous sont tombés dessus. Je ne sais pas comment ils nous ont retrouvés, mais voilà... Nous nous sommes dispersés et tandis que certains ont fuit en direction de Minas Tirith, je suis reparti à ta recherche.

- C'est...Ce qui s'est passé, c'est...

Les mots refusaient de venir. Je regardais mon ami tristement, mais celui-ci comprit où je voulais en venir et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon petit. Me chuchota t-il doucement. Tu n'y aies pour rien

- Mais si j'étais resté ? Si je ne m'en étais pas allé ? Vous ne m'auriez pas recherché et...

- Et les orques nous auraient tout de même retrouvés. Me coupa Balt' gentiment.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, mon ami tenta d'esquisser un léger sourire pour me réconforter. Puis, voyant le livre que j'avais toujours à la main, il ajouta :

- Encore parti à la chasse aux fleurs ? Quel incorruptible tu es !

Puis, sans la moindre forme de remontrances, le vieux nain se retourna et pris la direction de notre ancien campement. D'un pas pressé, je me lançai à sa poursuite.

* * *

Les jours défilaient et notre voyage se poursuivait sans embûches. Avant de reprendre la route, Balthazar avait tenu à faire une halte là où nous avions passé la nuit tous ensemble pour la dernière fois afin de récolter quelques denrées alimentaires qui ne seraient que trop bien accueillies dans notre périple. Nous prîmes aussi quelques armes ; une épée et une dague pour mon ami, ainsi qu'un arc pour ma part. Mes qualités au combat au corps à corps ayant toujours été réfutables, j'avais pris cette arme en espérant ainsi privilégier la tactique à la force, bien qu'au fond de moi, je priais pour ne pas avoir à m'en servir.

Et mes prières -grâce aux Valars !- avaient été exaucées. Bien sûr, Balthazar et moi restâmes extrêmement prudents : la nuit, nous dormions tour à tour, pendant que le restant faisait le guet. Le lendemain, dès l'aube, nous repartions et marchions toute la journée avant de ne faire une nouvelle halte le soir venu. Ainsi, lorsque le soleil se levait pour la treizième fois, mon ami m'annonça l'heureuse nouvelle :

- Je pense que nous devrions arriver à Minas Tirith avant la nuit.

A ces mots, mon visage s'était littéralement illuminé. Minas Tirith. Un lit chaud. De quoi manger à ma faim. Et puis, j'allais enfin pouvoir voir un roi ! Le roi dont Balthazar aimait tant me parler. Ce si généreux Aragorn ! A cette pensée, mon cœur bondissait dans ma cage thoracique avec une telle force que je fus prêt à reprendre la route en un rien de temps. Mon comportement enfantin arracha un sourire au vieux nain qui, sous mon initiative pressante, se remit en marche.

Lorsque la Citée Blanche fut enfin visible au loin, mon impatience redoubla. La douleur à mes pieds parut s'évanouir et mes pas se firent plus longs, ainsi que plus rapides, tant et si bien que lorsque je franchis les portes de la ville, se fut en courant, mon vieil ami sur mes talons.

* * *

- Je vais devoir te laisser un moment, Adrahil. Une heure, tout au plus. D'ici là, attends moi et évite de trop te balader dans le palais. Tu risquerais de t'y perdre, et je ne veux pas que tu déranges quelqu'un.

Les mots de Balthazar avait été clairs. Un peu trop à mon goût, même. Et tandis que je le regardai s'éloigner vers une grande porte d'un bois orné de gravures magnifiques, je me laissai retomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils de l'antichambre. Mon ami m'avait expliqué qu'il devait s'entretenir de toute urgence avec le roi Elessar dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à notre situation, et que c'était pour cela qu'il devait s'absenter un moment. Le roi Elessar...Juste derrière cette porte. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais empêcher une certaine colère de monter du fond de mon cœur. En venant ici, je m'attendais à faire la rencontre d'un roi merveilleux, incroyablement généreux et bon. Je m'attendais à voir un aventurier vivant au sein d'un incroyable château. Certes je ne pouvais pas nier que Minas Tirith était une cité en tous points fort jolie, mais Balt' avait été inflexible sur ce point : nous devions -ou plutôt il devait- s'entretenir avec le roi, et à ce titre, nous ne devions pas trainer.

Mon regard demeurait figer sur la lourde porte à quelques pas de moi tandis que mes oreilles légèrement indiscrètes s'efforçaient de capter le moindre son qui sortirait de la salle adjacente. Mais rien. Soit la salle était merveilleusement bien isolée -peut-être à cause du bois ?- soit les deux hommes parlaient à voix très basse, mais je n'entendais rien. Déçu, je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme du plus insensible des hommes avant de me rejeter contre le dossier du fauteuil, en proie à d'intenses réflexions.

Dix secondes plus tard, j'avais quitté l'antichambre pour me lancer à l'assaut du château, outrepassant les ordres de Balt'.

Au début, ce ne fut qu'un dédale pour le moins ennuyeux de couloirs tous similaires. Hormis un vieux portrait ou une fenêtre qui n'était plus à la même place, la couleur des murs, les gravures sur les piliers, les dessins sur le parquet : tous étaient d'une ressemblance à s'y méprendre. Très vite, l'avertissement de mon ami me revint en mémoire._ Tu risquerais de t'y perdre. _Comme si cela m'était déjà arrivé !

Soudain, la succession de couloir prit fin, et après avoir franchi une porte décorée d'or, je me retrouvai dans la cour intérieur principale du château. Cette dernière était vide et hormis le bruit de la pluie battant le pavé, rien ne venait troubler la sagesse de ces lieux. La nuit était d'ailleurs tombé depuis un moment déjà, et je pouvais voir la pleine lune s'élever au dessus de nous, conférant à cet endroit une atmosphère sainte et extraordinaire.

Au centre de la cour se trouvait un arbre blanc mort. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir lorsque Balt' et moi étions rentrés dans le palais de Sa Majesté ; la présence d'un tel végétal m'avait alors surpris et lorsque j'en avais demandé la raison à mon ami, ce dernier m'avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait du symbole du royaume du Gondor. Je m'étais alors promis de revenir un peu plus tard afin d'observer cet étrange arbre qui ne figurait pas dans mon précieux livre.

Avec une lenteur quasi religieuse, je m'approchai de l'objet de ma curiosité, comme si celui-ci avait pu s'enfuir. Puis, avec milles précautions, de peur d'abîmer l'emblème du royaume, je posai la paume de ma main sur l'écorce de l'arbre, cherchant à analyser tout ce que je pouvais apprendre de lui. Son âge, et son espèce, entre autres.

Tout absorbé que je l'étais par mes pensées, coupé du monde extérieur par le fracas de la pluie autour de moi, je ne remarquai pas la présence de l'inconnu. Ce ne fut que lorsque le son de sa voix vint me tirer de ma contemplation que je me rendis compte qu'il se tenait juste derrière moi.

- Que faites-vous ici, jeune homme ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui couvrait tout juste le bruit de la pluie.

Je me retournai d'un bon, portant en vain ma main au niveau de ma ceinture, cherchant une épée qui n'existait pas. Pourquoi donc Balt' l'avait-il pris ? Et puis, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas écouté lorsqu'il m'avait dit de ne pas...

- Du calme, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. S'empressa mon vis-à-vis, me coupant net dans le flot de mes pensées.

Alors, ce fut plus fort que moi. Malgré toute ma volonté de demeurer sur la défensive -je ne connaissais pas cet homme à la fin ! Rien ne m'affirmait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un meurtrier !-, mon esprit s'apaisa immédiatement et je me détendis. A travers les mèches de mes cheveux mouillés qui me cachaient en parti la vue, je me surpris à regarder avec attention l'homme qui me faisait face, tandis que celui-ci paraissait en faire autant.

Quarante ans. C'était un peu près l'âge que je lui donnais, bien qu'au premier coup d'œil, je lui eu donné dix ans de moins. Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux bruns-roux bouclés qui encadraient son visage et caressaient ses épaules. Ou bien était-ce à cause des traits de son visage, fins et élégants, surmontés par un nez finement dessiné et deux yeux gris rieurs. Sa tenue, bien que très simple, dénotait une certaine noblesse. Mais pas une de ces noblesses artificielles que portent ces hommes qui se croient importants, non. Cet inconnu respirait la modestie, et pourtant, il portait la noblesse comme certains portent une simple veste. Naturellement.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue, mon grand ? Me demanda de nouveau l'inconnu, un léger rire contenu dans la voix.

- Je... Non...Non !

Mon ridicule bégaiement n'eut pour effet que de me mettre dans une gêne inconfortable. L'homme à mes côtés parut s'en rendre compte, ce qui redoubla son amusement. Perturbé et craignant de me faire disputé si je révélais la raison de ma présence en ces lieux, je ne m'aperçus pas que mon regard s'était rivé dans celui de l'inconnu. Finalement, je m'efforçais de déglutir et me jetai à l'eau, troublé comme un enfant surpris à faire une bêtise.

- Je...Je regardais l'arbre. Commençais-je, respirant difficilement. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un semblable à la Moria. Il est vraiment...Magnifique.

A ces mots, le sourire de mon interlocuteur s'élargit, et son regard se détourna de moi pour se poser sur l'emblème du Gondor. Tout comme moi un petit peu plus tôt, il s'approcha du végétal et posa la paume de sa main sur l'écorce, l'air pensif.

- En effet. Me confirma t-il. Cet arbre est très important pour notre royaume. S'il venait à être détruit, une partie de notre patrimoine disparaitrait avec lui.

Puis, comme s'il semblait se souvenir de ma présence à ses côtés, l'homme se retourna vers moi et, d'une main habile qu'il porta un instant au niveau de son cou, défit l'accroche qui maintenait sa cape sur ses épaules. D'un geste ample, il retira le morceau de tissu qui le protégeait de la pluie et, sans que je ne m'y attende, le plaça sur mon dos. Avant que je ne puisse opposer la moindre protestation, il rabattit la capuche sur ma tête et recula d'un pas. Tout souriant qu'il était, il ne paraissait pas sentir les grosses gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur sa chevelure, roulant ensuite le long de ses joues.

- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Me lança t-il, comme pour se justifier. Et puis, Sa Majesté m'en voudrait si je laissais un de ses sujets attraper la mort bêtement.

Puis, regardant en direction des couloirs que j'avais quitté précédemment, il ajouta vivement :

- Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, jeune homme, mais je dois vous quitter car le roi m'attend. A bientôt, je l'espère.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler ne serait-ce qu'un "merci" ou un "au revoir" : l'inconnu était déjà trop loin pour m'entendre. Je demeurai un instant figé, me remémorant l'étrange scène qui venait de se dérouler. Soudain, une pensée traversa mon esprit : j'ignorais tout, jusqu'au nom de la personne qui m'avait si gentiment prêté sa cape. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir la lui rendre ?

Mais alors que la silhouette de mon bienfaiteur avait disparu depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et que seul le bruit de la pluie parvenait à mes oreilles, je demeurai tourné dans la direction qu'avait prise l'inconnu. Enroulé dans sa longue cape verte foncé, je me laissais bercé par la voix de cet étrange personnage qui continuait de résonner en écho dans ma tête.

* * *

**Et voici pour le troisième chapitre ! S'il vous plait, dîtes moi que ce chapitre n'est pas si mauvais que ça... ^^ Bon allez, moi je vous laisse, je vais de ce pas commencer la rédaction de la suite (-: **

**Ciao !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, après cette petite attente, je publie aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre de ma fic' ! (-: Je suis un petit peu plus confiant que pour le précédent. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, j'y ai mis du soin en essayant de tourner les choses d'une manière qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^**

**Mimi70 : Tu voulais un chapitre un petit peu plus long, j'ai suivi tes conseils :) En faite, il fait quasiment le double, mais je pense rester sur des chapitres un peu près de cette longueur. Voilà, merci encore pour ta review qui fait toujours aussi plaisir. **

**Aliena Wyvern : Ah ah ! Le voile est levé dans ce chapitre, bien que je me doute que le mystère n'en soit pas un pour la plupart d'entre vous, à commencer par Mimi70 et toi (-: Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien, bien entendu, de cet univers qui a été créé par Tolkien. Seuls Adrahil, Balthazar et Calista sortent de mon imagination**

* * *

- Adrahil !

La voix tordue de Balthazar me réveilla pour le moins brutalement de la rêverie à laquelle je m'étais adonné. La tête toujours tournée dans la direction qu'avait pris l'inconnu en me quittant, mes yeux fixaient un point qui n'existait pas tandis que je n'avais pu empêché un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres. Bien que grelottant de froid dans la large cape de voyage que m'avait prêté mon bienfaiteur, je n'en demeurai pas pour autant moins heureux, plongé dans une étrange béatitude que je n'avais jamais connue. A un moment, je me surpris même à fourrer mon nez tout contre le tissu, humant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait : une odeur de grands chemins, de batailles et d'aventure. Une odeur à la fois vivifiante et apaisante. Car je ne savais pourquoi, mais il y avait un quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui me calmait et me rassurait, ce même quelque chose qui émanait du propriétaire de ce vêtement.

Ainsi, lorsque la voix de Balt' vint m'arracher au fils de mes pensées, ce ne fut pas avec joie que je fus tenté de l'accueillir. Cependant, lorsque j'aperçu sa mine grave et contrariée, je ravalai immédiatement tout mon semblant de colère, allant jusqu'à hasarder un sourire peu confiant. Alors que je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une futilité ridicule dans le but de détendre l'amotsphère, le vieux nain s'approcha de moi à pas vifs et, s'arrêtant à tout juste deux pieds devant moi, me demanda froidement :

- Tu comptes me désobéir dès que je te demanderais quelque chose, ou bien tu vas enfin te mettre à grandir ?

Choqué par la violence des propos d'un homme que je connaissais doux et paisible, je le regardai un instant, sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Je voulus émettre des protestations ou bien m'excuser, en faite, je ne savais pas trop et mon cerveau cherchait vainement les mots qui permettraient d'arranger la situation, lorsque mes prunelles se figèrent dans celles de Balt'. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces dernières semaines, j'avais eu l'occasion de côtoyer le vieux nain, remarquant au passage que ses yeux étaient le véritable miroir de ses sentiments les plus profonds. J'avais ainsi vu la tristesse dans son regard lorsque la Moria avait été ravagée par l'attaque des orques, ou bien la concentration quand nous avions du faire face à une embuscade de ces monstres. Mais jamais je n'y avais vu de la peur. Et c'était ce que je pouvais voir en cet instant. De la peur à l'état pur. Et je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas ma petite escapade qui l'avait mis dans un pareil état, il était habitué. Non. Il s'était passé quelque chose durant son conseil avec le roi Elessar.

- Ex...Excuse-moi Balt'. M'enquis-je finalement de bredouiller. Je...Je ne voulais pas...

Mais mes excuses n'eurent pas tout à fait l'effet escompté. En faite, elles n'en eurent même aucun, et tandis que je cherchais désespérément un moyen de savoir ce qui tourmentait à ce point mon ami, je n'eu d'autre choix que de me mettre à courir pour le rattraper, le vieux nain s'en allant d'un pas rapide et décidé. De nouveau à sa hauteur, je tournai la tête afin de le regarder, espérant ainsi le faire réagir. Mais rien n'y fit et Balthazar continua sa marche, m'ignorant superbement.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tentais-je dans une approche pitoyable. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Hormis que tu m'as fichu une peur bleue, non, rien. Me répondit-il sans même m'accorder un regard.

_Menteur, tu me caches quelque chose_. Mais en réalité, cela donna plutôt ça :

- T'es sûr ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Rétorqua le vieux nain avec agacement.

Grand silence. La pluie s'étant arrêtée, seul le bruit de nos pas pressés sur le pavé vint perturbé le silence de la nuit. Ce fut finalement moi qui reprit de nouveau la parole, l'angoisse perçant dans ma voix :

- Tu sais si les autres nains ont finalement réussis à rejoindre Minas Tirith ? Je n'en ai vu aucun.

- Le roi Elessar m'a dit que toi et moi étions les seuls arrivés. M'avoua mon ami avec un soupir qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler.

Nouveau regard de ma part. Encore une fois, Balt' ne m'accorde aucune attention. J'en déduis donc qu'il y a autre chose. Néanmoins, je ne cherchai pas à en connaitre davantage et préférai museler ma curiosité, sentant l'énervement poindre dans la voix de mon ami.

_Je finirais bien par savoir ce qu'il se trame. _Finis-je par me dire intérieurement, avant de lancer d'une voix qui se veut tranquille :

- Où allons-nous, Balt' ?

- Chez une connaissance à moi. Me répondit-il en regardant autour de nous, cherchant le chemin. Elle doit avoir hâte de te revoir.

* * *

- Par les Valars !

Telles avaient été les paroles de la vieille femme lorsqu'ouvrant la porte, elle tomba nez à nez face à nous. Mon ami m'avait dit que sa "connaissance" devait être pressée de me retrouver, cependant, alors que je contemplai le visage de notre interlocutrice, je n'y décernai aucune trace de joie ou de soulagement. En effet, comment aurait-elle pu être heureuse de mon arrivée, alors que l'on ne se connaissait pas ? Car j'avais beau chercher dans mes plus lointains souvenirs, les traits de la femme devant moi ne me disaient rien.

Ce qui me surprit, par contre, ce fut le tremblement qui saisit tout le corps de notre interlocutrice tandis qu'elle posait tour à tour son regard effrayé sur Balt', puis sur moi.

- Mais... Il ne devrait pas...Etre ici ! Bafouilla la vieille dame avec effroi. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu ne devais lui dire que lorsqu'il aurait dix-huit...

- Nous n'avons plus le choix, Calista. La coupa Balthazar d'une voix sans réplique. Il n'a que dix-sept ans, mais nous nous en accommoderons.

_Heu...Bonjour ? _Fus-je tenté de bredouiller, complètement dépassé par l'échange atypique entre mon vieil ami et l'inconnue qui n'avait pas l'air si inconnue que cela. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin, car du plat de la main qu'il posa au creux de mes épaules, Balt' me poussa rapidement à l'intérieur de la demeure, manquant de me faire tomber. Reprenant mes esprits tant bien que mal, je me retournai brusquement, juste à temps pour apercevoir la dénommée Calista se jetant sur la porte afin de la fermer.

- La nouvelle de votre arrivée ? Demanda t-elle sans plus de formes, se tournant vers le vieux nain

- Seuls Sa Majesté et l'intendant Faramir sont au courant. Répondit sobrement Balthazar.

- Ce dernier ? Renchérit la vieille dame, tout aussi mystérieusement.

- Rien, bien sûr. Répliqua mon ami, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Le nain et la propriétaire des lieux relevèrent la tête d'un même geste, me considérant avec stupéfaction. Car c'était bien moi qui venait à l'instant de prendre la parole, fatigué par tous les secrets que l'on paraissait s'évertuer à me cacher. Debout au centre d'une pièce qui devait être le salon, le dos droit et le visage sec, je regardai d'un œil passablement énervé la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, un de ceux qui veulent dire "C'est-toi-qui-lui-dit-moi-je-ne-veux-pas". Ce fut Calista qui, finalement, se jeta à l'eau :

- Tu ne veux pas t'assoir un instant, mon garçon ? Me proposa t-elle en désignant un fauteuil derrière moi.

- Pas avant que vous ne vous soyez expliquée. Rétorquais-je, oubliant tout mon savoir vivre.

- Je me permet d'insister. Renchérit-elle avec ce sourire crispée des personnes qui ne savent pas comment aborder un sujet délicat.

Cédant finalement à sa demande, je me laissais glisser dans le fauteuil désigné, sans pour autant quitter des yeux mon interlocutrice. Celle-ci s'installa avec hésitation dans un siège en face de moi, son regard déviant comme s'il cherchait désespérément à fuir le mien. Touché par la détresse de la vieille dame, je consentis à me détendre quelque peu, allant jusqu'à tenter un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Calista parut s'en rendre compte. Néanmoins, cela n'apaisa pas ses tourments et ce fut d'une voix étranglée qu'elle se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Calista. Dit-elle, son regard toujours bien loin du mien. Mais cela, tu dois le savoir Adrahil.

- Attendez une seconde ! L'interrompis-je brusquement. D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je n'ai pas entendu Balthazar le prononcer.

Un triste sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de mon interlocutrice. Interloqué, je regardai autour de moi jusqu'à trouver mon ami nain se tenant légèrement en recul derrière Calista. Je voulus lui poser mille et une questions, mais la vieille dame reprit :

- Je le connais, Adrahil car... Car je suis ta gouvernante. Ou du moins, j'aurais dût l'être, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement.

Ces mots tombèrent comme une pierre dans l'eau. Mon regard se planta dans celui de la vieille femme, abasourdi, tandis que ma bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc. Non. Non, il devait y avoir une mésentente !

- Je vous demande pardon ? Lâchais-je sans réfléchir, les mots se bousculant dans ma tête.

- Je suis...Ta gouvernante. Répéta Calista d'une voix hésitante, comme pour s'en persuader elle-même. Je servais ta mère lorsque tu es né.

- Non ! C'est impossible !

D'un bon, je fus debout. Néanmoins, je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait là d'une grave erreur. En effet, mes jambes tremblaient tellement violemment que je manquai de m'écrouler sitôt levé. Ma tête, quant à elle, tournait dangereusement, tant et si bien que je dus me retenir contre le dossier du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

- Ma mère...Ma mère est une naine ! Bafouillais-je pitoyablement, après avoir déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ta mère...

La vieille Calista hésita, comme si les mots qu'elle allait prononcer était péchés. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle déclara à voix basse :

- Ta mère était une humaine. Une grande femme, qui plus est. Tant au niveau moral que par son statut au sein de la société. Dame Zaila -tel était son nom- était une femme tout à fait incroyable. Fine d'esprit, intelligente et pleine de bonté, une vraie sainte. Son seul défaut fut de ne pas être d'accord avec la politique du seigneur Denethor, l'Intendant de l'époque.

Mon interlocutrice marqua une pause, comme pour me laisser le temps de digérer l'information. Ou plutôt, pour me laisser le temps de la croire ou non. Toujours debout, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, écoutant ses paroles avec incrédulité. Ma mère, une humaine ? Une noble, qui plus est ? C'était...Purement et simplement impossible. Mais alors, comment cette femme connaissait-elle mon prénom ? Je sais, Balt' avait du lui souffler dans mon dos, c'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

- Alors...Si ce que vous dîtes s'avérait vrai... Je ne serais qu'un "demi-nain" ? M'entendis-je cependant prononcer, brisant le silence qui menaçait de s'imposer.

- Tu ne serais pas un nain du tout. Intervint Balthazar, se rapprochant de nous pour prendre le relai. Ton père aussi est un humain, ce qui fait de toi un homme à part entière.

Seconde pierre jetée dans le lac des révélations. Mon esprit parut se perdre un instant au plus profond de moi-même. Alors Balthazar lui aussi était dans le coup ? Moi qui pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, lui aussi me racontait des histoires. Car ils avaient tort. Ils devaient avoir tort. Cependant, plus les minutes passaient et les révélations s'enchainaient, plus le doute s'emparait de moi. Car, à mon grand désespoir, leur version des choses concordaient parfaitement avec...Avec ce que m'avait confié ma mère mourante. Non. Une partie de moi s'acharnait à penser que tout cela n'était que bobards.

Mais soudain, un détail me surprit. Interloqué, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire la remarque :

- Balthazar, tu viens de dire que...Mon père "est" un humain. Seulement, Calista vient de me déclarer que ma mère "était" une humaine.

Comprenant où je désirais en venir, mes deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard inquiet. Apparemment, la suite des révélations n'avait pas été envisagée. Mais qu'importait, ils en avaient trop dit, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter là.

- Mon père est vivant. Lâchais-je, non sur le ton de l'interrogation mais bien comme une affirmation.

Comme les deux amis ne semblaient pas vouloir reprendre la parole, je me décidai à enchainer, ne voulant pas leur laisser le temps de se dérober :

- Qui est-il ? Demandais-je, observant le nain et la vieille dame avec une insistance telle que celle-ci parut troublée.

- Tu n'es...Pas prêt à le savoir. Me répondit Balt' avec cet accent dans la voix qui voulait plutôt dire _"Je suis désolé mon petit"_

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Explosant littéralement de colère, je ne parvins pas à contrôler les divers sentiments qui affluaient de mon cœur. La frustration, un sentiment de trahison envers le vieux nain, de la tristesse pour tous ces amis que j'avais perdu dans le voyage et que je n'étais pas sûr de revoir un jour. Le visage pourpre de rage, je laissai échapper ce surplus d'émotions d'une manière qui m'était pour le moins inconnue, étant d'un naturel très calme.

- Je ne suis pas prêt ? Criais-je avec force en joignant de grands gestes à mes paroles. Des orques attaquent la Moria, tuent ma famille, nous forçant à nous exiler à Minas Tirith, passant des semaines entières dans les montagnes ! Et je ne suis pas _prêt_ ?! Je n'ai pas vécu assez de choses traumatisantes pour connaitre seulement le nom de mon père !

- Tu as vécu trop de choses traumatisantes, justement. Me répliqua Balt' d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être davantage perturbé.

- Il est vrai que je ne suis qu'un adolescent de dix-sept qui a besoin d'être protégé. Lançais-je, l'amertume ayant prit possession de ma voix. J'avais oublié, excuse moi.

Et sans une parole de plus à l'attention de Balthazar, je tournai la tête vers Calista, avant de lui demander d'une voix tranquille dénotant avec ma colère d'il y a tout juste quelques secondes :

- Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, dame Calista, mais Balthazar et moi n'avons nul part où dormir ce soir. Cela vous dérangerait-il de nous héberger ?

- Mais pas du tout mon petit Adrahil. Me répondit la vieille femme avec douceur. Monte au premier étage, tu trouveras une chambre qui te conviendra.

Remerciant d'un sourire notre aimable hôte, je tournai les talons et m'élançai vers l'escalier, sans même un regard pour Balthazar.

* * *

_Zaila. _Ce prénom martelait ma tête tel un marteau sur un fer rougi, résonnant dans ma tête à chacun de mes pas. _Zaila. _Et tandis que je montai les escaliers, je sentis un nouveau vertige me saisir, si puissant que je dus me retenir à la rampe pour ne pas défaillir. La gorge obstruée par une boule qui m'empêchait de déglutir correctement, je fus contraint d'user de toute ma concentration pour respirer le plus calmement possible par la bouche, dissipant ainsi mon angoisse naissant.

Lorsque je fus enfin arrivé au premier étage, je ne tardai à trouver la chambre que Calista m'avait indiqué un petit peu plus tôt. Elle était simple, même modeste, mais cela me convenait très bien. Un vieux lit aux couvertures rapiécées trônait dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'une fenêtre aux volets abimés par le temps. Contre le mur d'en face était posé une étagère : lorsque je l'ouvris, je fus accueilli par un nuage de poussière qui me fit tousser. Néanmoins, un large sourire apparu bientôt sur mon visage, alors que mon regard balayait toujours la pièce. C'était tout simplement parfait. Après un long voyage comme le nôtre, je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

Fatigué tel que je l'étais, je me jetai avec enthousiasme sur le lit qui s'offrait à moi, ravi de pouvoir enfin reposer mon dos contre autre chose que de la terre. Mais sitôt allongé, je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas dévêtu et portais toujours...La cape de l'inconnu ! Me remémorant brusquement cette rencontre incroyable avec cet homme mystérieux, je pestai contre moi-même tout en m'interrogeant sur la manière dont j'allais bien pouvoir retrouver le propriétaire du vêtement. Après de longues minutes à avoir cherché désespérément une solution qui ne m'apparaissait pas, je choisis finalement de retirer cette cape de mes épaules afin de me préparer à me coucher. La nuit porte conseil, disons-nous, et j'espérais dans mon cas que ce diction ne mentirait pas. Car j'en avais besoin, de conseils.

Je me levai donc, et après avoir retiré l'habit de voyage de mes épaules, m'approchai de l'étagère pour l'y ranger.

- Bah voilà comment je vais le retrouver !

Les mots m'avaient échappé, clairs et nets, reflétant on ne peut plus fidèlement le fond de ma pensée. Souriant, je contemplais les lettres brodées à l'intérieur du vêtement, un ridicule sentiment de victoire s'emparant de moi.

_Faramir du Gondor_

Faramir...Ce nom me disait quelque chose, mais j'étais bien incapable de le resituer. Faramir. Un fort joli nom en soit, un nom noble. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs sûrement d'un noble, comme le laissait entendre la particule employée. A moins que l'homme qui m'avait prêté cette cape ne soit qu'un vaurien qui aurait auparavant volé l'habit à ce Faramir ? En effet, j'imaginais assez mal quelqu'un de si important prêter sa cape à un étranger.

Faramir...Tout en me glissant sous les couvertures, je ne cessais de me répéter ce nom qui sonnait si doucement à mes oreilles. Et puis soudain, alors que le sommeil me guettait dangereusement, cela me revint.

_Seuls Sa Majesté et l'intendant Faramir sont au courant._

Tels avaient été les mots de mon am...De Balthazar lorsque nous étions arrivés chez Calista. L'intendant Faramir ? Cela voulait-il donc dire...Que j'avais porté sur mes épaules la cape du ministre du roi ? De son conseiller ? C'était...Aussi incroyable qu'impossible. L'intendant du roi...

Mais je n'eu guère le loisir de m'adonner davantage à ces pensées, le sommeil tomba sur moi tel un glaive impitoyable.

* * *

Lorsque je m'éveilla du sommeil de plomb qui m'avait saisi, j'étais de nouveau plein d'énergie et en possession de tous mes moyens. Un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'indiqua que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer son nez, tandis qu'une demi-seconde d'écoute me permit de me rendre compte que j'étais le premier réveillé de la maisonnée. Seul debout, jour naissant. Les deux informations dansèrent dans ma tête l'espace d'un instant, avant que je ne finisse par céder à la tentation. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour avant même que mes compagnons ne se rendent compte de mon absence.

Me levant donc au quart de tour, je m'habillai en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, avant de me jeter sur l'étagère afin d'en sortir la si précieuse cape. La nouant en vitesse autour de mon cou, je me précipitai sur la fenêtre que j'ouvris en crispant la mâchoire, de peur que le grincement occasionné ne gâche mon plan. L'instant suivant, mon pied était posé sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, tandis que de l'autre, je tâtais avec hésitation la gouttière qui passait par là. Ni une, ni deux, je passai tout mon poids sur mon second pied avant de me laisser glisser pour retomber sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'étage d'en dessous. A partir de là, il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre la terre ferme et pour m'élancer en direction du palais.

Maman -enfin je veux dire, ma vraie mère, ma mère naine- avait l'habitude de dire que j'étais une véritable tête brûlée, parfois un petit peu trop têtu et obstiné, mais je savais ce que je voulais et faisais tout pour l'obtenir. En l'occurrence, j'étais bien décidé à aller rendre visite à ce "Faramir", afin de lui rendre la cape qu'il m'avait prêté. Si le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré n'était pas un brigand, bien entendu.

Bien sûr, lorsque je demandai aux gardes de me laisser pénétrer dans le château, aucun d'eux n'accepta, ce qui me mit en colère. L'un d'eux se mit même à rire, ce qui redoubla mon énervement. Je contemplai un instant leurs figures laides et moqueuses avant de soupirer. Tandis qu'ils échangeait un regard amusé devant mon comportement, je me jetai sur la porte et l'ouvrit, juste assez pour me faufiler à l'intérieur. Une chance pour moi qu'elle ne fut pas fermée à clef. Le temps que les deux soldats réagissent et comprennent ce que j'avais eu l'audace de faire, j'étais déjà loin devant. Mais je ne me bernais pas, ils allaient bientôt se mettre à ma poursuite, et c'est pourquoi je courrais à perte d'haleine à travers les couloirs du palais.

Car là était le problème, et je ne l'avais pas pris en compte. Le château était grand -très grand-, et ma visite d'hier ne m'avait pas suffit à le connaitre dans ses moindres recoins. Pour tout avouer, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver l'homme que je cherchais, aussi je me contentais de courir, dans le vain espoir de parvenir à semer mes poursuivants.

Mais ces derniers connaissaient bien mieux les lieux que moi, ainsi, au bout de quelques instants, ce ne fut plus deux soldats, mais une dizaine qui étaient à mes trousses tandis que je serpentais entre les couloirs, regardant comme une bête traquée les différentes portes qui se présentaient à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?

Les mots avaient raisonnés comme un coup de tonner. M'arrêtant soudain, je m'aperçu que je me trouvai juste devant...L'inconnu d'hier soir ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer la raison de ma présence, j'entendis les soldats à quelques pas derrière, prêts à se saisir de moi. Apeuré, je jetai un regard implorant à l'homme qui me faisait face. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et leva la main pour immobiliser ses hommes.

- Cela suffit. Déclara t-il gentiment. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Mais...Hésita l'un des gardes, gêné.

- Vous pouvez disposer, messieurs. Le coupa mon sauveur avec amabilité.

Puis, d'un geste protecteur, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'entraina dans une succession de couloirs qui aura pu faire lieu de labyrinthe. Perturbé, je le laissai me guider à travers ce drôle d'endroit, cherchant vainement à trouver autour de moi un indice qui aurait pu m'aider à m'orienter. Soudain, une porte taillée dans un bois magnifique se dessina sur notre droite. L'homme qui m'accompagnait la poussa sans hésitation avant de me pousser moi-même dans cette nouvelle pièce, une nouvelle fois sans hésitation.

La beauté de l'endroit me cloua littéralement sur place.

Des livres. Partout. Dans de grandes étagères recouvrant trois mur, donnant à la pièce une allure de bibliothèque. Le dernier mur était quant à lui composé d'une unique et immense baie vitrée, baignant ainsi la pièce dans une douce chaleur lumineuse. Un bureau en chêne massif était installé au centre ainsi que trois chaises. L'une, d'un velours vert magnifique, était de l'autre côté du meuble, permettant à celui qui y travaillait de s'y installer confortablement. Deux autres, plus modestes quoi que richement ornés, étaient disposées de mon côté, sûrement afin de recevoir quelques invités.

Je ne remarquai le dernier meuble à ma gauche que lorsque mon sauveur s'y dirigea. Une petite table à un pied sur laquelle avait été disposés deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille en verre d'un liquide dont j'ignorais le nom. Néanmoins, la couleur jaunâtre de la boisson et l'odeur légèrement entêtante qui en émanait me repoussaient.

- Voulez-vous à boire ? Me proposa l'inconnu poliment, se servant lui même un verre.

En réalité, je mourrais de soif. Mais la boisson m'inspirait tellement peu que je fus contraint de répondre par le négatif. Cela ne parut pas gêner mon interlocuteur qui, s'en retournant vers son bureau, me lança alors qu'il me tournait le dos :

- Vous êtes un impertinent, jeune homme.

- Adrahil.

La rapidité avec laquelle j'avais répondu surprit l'homme qui me recevait, et ce dernier me lança un regard interrogateur tout en s'installant sur la chaise de velours vert.

- Adrahil. M'expliquais-je en réponse à sa question muette. Je m'appelle Adrahil.

Puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me dire quelque chose, j'ajoutai vivement, la voix tremblante d'hésitation :

- Je suis venu...Vous rendre votre cape. Merci...Beaucoup, pour hier.

Ma gêne parut amuser l'homme en face de moi qui sourit, tout en joignant l'extrémité de ses doigts, les coudes sur le bureau.

- Merci à vous de me la ramener. Vous voudriez bien la déposer sur la table, là-bas ? M'indiqua-t-il de l'index, sans se départir de son sourire.

Me voyant mal refuser quelque chose à l'Intendant dans son bureau, je me retournai et m'approchai de la table où était disposé la boisson et le verre restant. Alors que je m'appliquai à détacher l'accroche à mon cou et à replier soigneusement l'habit, la voix de mon hôte raisonna de nouveau derrière moi :

- Ma mère aimait écrire mon nom dans mes habits. Me lança t-il avec un rire couvert. Je réalise aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas tout à fait inutile.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Demandais-je dans la foulée. Vous êtes l'Intendant du Roi, le seigneur Faramir ?

Je ne me rendis compte un millième de seconde trop tard que j'étais en train de parler avec un des hommes les plus importants du royaume tout en lui tournant le dos. Quelle impolitesse.

- C'est cela même. Me confirma t-il sans hésitation.

Alors, ce fut comme un éclair qui traversa tout mon corps. Sous le coup de la surprise, je lâchai la cape qui vint se heurter à la bouteille, l'entrainant dans une chute inévitable. Ridicule surprise d'ailleurs, car je me doutais bien de l'identité de l'homme devant moi, mais une partie de ma personne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise de se trouver devant un tel personnage. Le petit garçon en moi était émerveillé.

- Je...Je suis désolé...Bafouillais-je en observant le liquide jaunâtre s'écouler sur le plancher. Je...

Effrayé par la colère que je pensais imminente de la part du dénommé Faramir, je me rejetai d'instinct en arrière. Ce que je ne calculai pas, ce fut la bibliothèque derrière moi, que je heurtai violemment, faisant tomber quelques livres qui y étaient installés. Ce nouvel accident me remplit de honte et je tombai à genoux pour ramasser les deux ou trois ouvrages qui s'étaient retrouvés par terre. Un bruit de chaise me fit deviner que l'Intendant s'était levé et je pus bientôt apercevoir ses pieds non loin de moi.

Ce fut alors que j'aperçus ce petit bout de papier. Vieux et jauni par le temps je suppose, il avait glissé de l'intérieur d'un des livres pour s'envoler à quelques centimètres de là. D'une main tremblante, je m'en saisis et, bien malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lire furtivement ce qui y était écrit.

_" Il y a de ces jours où j'aurais voulu_

_Etre ce chevalier qui t'aurait défendu_

_Mais je suis et demeure ce soldat raté,_

_Qui ne sera jamais bon à mener une armée"_

Mes yeux n'eurent guère le temps de s'attarder davantage sur le papier, car le seigneur Faramir venait de me le retirer violemment des mains. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je m'aperçus que les yeux de l'homme en face de moi étaient pleins de larmes contenues, tandis que ses mains tremblantes peinaient à dissimiler leur émotion.

- Mais je t'aime, envers et contre tout,

Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de nous

Que des poussières dans ce grand univers

Je t'aimerai, et ferait tout pour te plaire.

Un long silence s'installa entre l'Intendant et moi. Ce dernier me regardait avec des yeux étonnés, tandis que de mon côté, je ne savais plus où me cacher pour dissimuler ma gêne. Ces paroles, ce quatrain, m'avait échappé sans que je ne sache ni comment, ni pourquoi. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant, pas que je m'en souvienne, et pourtant, pourtant une partie de moi le connaissait, comme on connait une comptine pour enfant.

_Une comptine pour enfant._ Ces quatre mots occasionnèrent un véritable déclic quelque part en moi. Du fin fond de la mémoire réapparut le souvenir de ma...Mère, comme me l'avaient dit Balt' et Calista, me berçant tout en me chuchotant ce poème. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage, et moi je riais. Je riais comme rit un bébé de quelques mois, et cela la rendait heureuse.

- D'où connaissez-vous cela ? Me demanda soudain sèchement le seigneur Faramir, son regard étant devenu aussi dur que la pierre.

Me relevant lentement tout en fixant un point quelque part par terre, je cherchais désespérément les mots les plus adaptés à la situation.

- Ma mère...Hésitais-je, la voix vacillante. Ma mère me le récitait souvent lorsque j'étais petit.

Osant enfin reporter mon regard sur le noble en face de moi, je pus remarquer l'incompréhension s'emparer des traits du seigneur Faramir. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, après un silence pesant, sa voix tremblait autant, si ce n'est plus, que la mienne.

- C'est impossible...Murmura t-il. J'ai...J'ai écrit ce poème il y a des années pour la femme que j'aimais. C'est...

Soudain, son regard se figea sur moi avec une intensité que je ne lui connaissais pas, comme si une idée commençait à mûrir dans son esprit. Reprenant de nouveau la parole, je fis surpris par le calme qui avait repris possession de sa voix, contrastait avec il y a encore quelques instants :

- Dites moi Adrahil, comment s'appelait votre mère ? Me demanda t-il.

- Dame Zaila. Répondis-je après un instant d'hésitation, peu habitué à dire ce nom encore étranger pour moi.

Ce que je vis alors sur le visage de l'Intendant dépassa tout ce que j'aurais pu envisagé. Aucun mot ne serait suffisant pour décrire l'incrédulité qui le saisit, et tandis que je parvenais soudain à la même conclusion que lui, les mêmes mots qu'utilisa la veille Calista retentirent dans la pièce.

- Par les Valars.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ J'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé. Afin de rendre cette histoire plus vivante et de vous faire participer, je vous propose quelque chose. Celui ou celle qui postera la dixième review aura le privilège (il faut bien que je vende mon truc XD) de poser trois questions de son choix au(x) personnage(s) qu'il/elle voudra. Voilà. J'espère vous retrouver nombreux dans les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce que j'écris, je trouve cela très intéressant et cela me permet de m'améliorer en suivant vos conseils. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**

**Ciao !**


End file.
